


Six Months

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Psychic Bond, Sexual Content, Slash, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean and Castiel's six month anniversary of being together, which leads to food and sexy good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo Amnesty period hosted on Dreamwidth.

Dean watched as Castiel slowly wrapped his mouth around the cupcake held between slender fingers, the coconut cream topping smearing across plump lips in white stripes. The angel's hand dropped slowly, revealing a demure bite mark in the cupcake's squidgy surface, as Castiel licked the coconut and the cream from his lips. He chewed thoughtfully, eyes half closed as he rolled the taste of sweet vanilla sponge around his mouth, coupled with the sugary soft icing and desiccated coconut.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently, tired of waiting for his lover's verdict.

They had been together almost exactly six months and Dean had thought it worth celebrating, knowing that neither of them had ever reached that in a steady relationship before. Of course, considering that neither of them had had a steady relationship before outside of the one they were currently enjoying was beside the point - all the more cause for celebration in Dean's eyes.

"I like coconut cream cupcakes, Dean," Castiel announced, in response to Dean's earlier, impatient prompting.

Dean's shoulders sagged a little with relief at the news. The box of cupcakes had been a little treat from him to Castiel, and he'd been a little concerned as to whether the cupcakes would be a little sweet for Castiel's tastes. He hadn't known just what Castiel liked, or rather his likes as borrowed from Jimmy. Dean had wanted to keep the small gift of food a surprise, and knew to outright ask his lover what kind of cake he liked eating would have ruined the surprise somewhat.

"Good," Dean said, with a lopsided grin, as he stared down at the remains of his pie.

Unbeknown to him, Castiel had had the same idea, purchasing the largest pie the angel could find in accordance to Dean's fondness for the large baked goods. The pie had been a welcome surprise for the hunter, who'd promptly cut himself a portion and consumed it hungrily. He proclaimed it the best pie he'd ever eaten and he knew that it wasn't so far from the truth. Of course, only his mom's pie, baked for him when he was a small child could outweigh the taste of this pie, but only just. Castiel's pie ran a close second, both for taste and because it was from a loved one.

Dean found himself distracted from thoughts of loved ones and pies, by the sight of Castiel wrapping his mouth around the cupcake again, dark blue eyes drifting closed as the angel savored the sweet taste of sugar and coconut dancing on his tongue. A small smear of icing dotted with short strands of coconut decorated the angel's chin and Dean had the sudden urge to lean forward and lick the smear from his lover.

Castiel opened his eyes and caught Dean staring, and the angel's lips pulled into a small smile, corners lifting almost imperceptibly. Dean was proud that he was the only one who usually ever saw those smiles, and was the one who usually invoked them too. Castiel was solemn with everyone else.

Dean leant forward, suddenly, making good on the urge to suckle the cream from his lover's chin and was gratified to see that Castiel allowed him to. Dean rested his hand upon the angel's neck, tongue lapping the cream and the coconut from Castiel's stubble covered chin, until the smear was removed.

He moved his mouth from the angel's chin to his soft, silken lips, locking his mouth against his lover's in a wet and sloppy kiss. Castiel responded immediately, slender hand resting upon Dean's knee as the hunter slid his tongue easily inside Castiel's mouth. The angel sucked upon the familiar weight of Dean's tongue, gently caressing the tip of Dean's tongue with the tip of his own, purring in contentment at the pleased sounds working in Dean's throat.

The hunter could taste the remnants of coconut and sweet vanilla inside Castiel's mouth, complementing the taste of Castiel himself. The angel tasted musky and was comforting in his otherworldly taste. Dean drew away and plucked another coconut cupcake from the nearby box and held it to Castiel's mouth teasingly. Castiel never took his eyes from his lover's; instead he kept his intense gaze trained upon Dean's as he leant forward to bite into the cupcake. Dean shuddered beneath Castiel's sure touch when the angel wrapped cool fingers around his wrist, steadying him as he ate directly from Dean's hand.

Dean felt his dick press inexorably against his jeans, uncomfortably hard against the restriction of his clothes pressing down upon his groin. Without pulling away from Castiel, he unzipped his jeans, freeing his erection from the confines of his boxers, leaving his flushed member exposed to the light. Castiel looked down and stared, licking his lips hungrily before glancing up at Dean again.

"Get undressed, Cas," Dean growled. "I want to see you naked. Now."

Wordlessly, Castiel followed Dean's command, standing from where he sat upon their shared bed and stripped his clothing from his slender body eagerly. His breath chuffed and whined in his throat as he did so, cheeks flushed and slightly damp from aroused sweat. Dean watched him, enjoying the dip and curve of Castiel's hipbones swooping down to the angel's erect cock and the surprisingly firm and wiry body revealed beneath layers of clothing.

Dean stood and undressed completely, feeling the heavy weight of Castiel's gaze upon him, undressing him with his eyes as every last scrap of skin was exposed to the light. Castiel was already stretched upon the bed by the time that Dean turned back, and he was alternately cupping his balls and stroking his long hard length as he stared at Dean. Dean felt his dick twitch and stiffen still further beneath the angel's lustful scrutiny. Whoever had said that angels were not capable of lust and love for a singular person had never met Castiel, Dean decided.

He smiled when Castiel frowned at him and the hunter knew that he wasn't moving quick enough for Castiel's liking. Putting aside thoughts of angels and lust he closed the distance between them and climbed up upon the bed. He stopped only once to pick up the last of the cupcakes. He smeared the coconut cream upon Castiel's chest in one thick white stripe, before bending his head to lap at the sweet cream with the wet line of his tongue.

Castiel moaned, cupping the back of Dean's head as the hunter consumed every last scrap of coconut cream smeared upon the angel's chest. Dean repeated his gestures, suckling at the cream smeared upon one of Castiel's nipples, until the raised nub was hard and tender.

"Fuck me, Dean," Castiel demanded, gruff voice gruffer still in his harsh command.

Dean was wordless in his lust. He leant away to pull the lube tossed casually upon the bedside table, before smearing the shining liquid over his own hand eagerly. he reached between Castiel's legs and teased open the angel's tight little hole, stretching him loose and wide. Castiel groaned, thrashing his head from side to side as he idly touched himself in time with Dean's hand fucking into him.

"Dean," Castiel purred, managing to turn the hunter's name into the filthiest word imaginable.

Dean sped his actions up, aching to be inside Castiel and to fuck him. He eased his hand away and slicked up his weeping cock with shining strands of lube, mixing it with the pre-cum beading on the tip. Finally, he was ready to take his lover and make frantic love to him.

Dean hooked one of Castiel's legs over his own shoulder, before pushing roughly inside Castiel, hand gripping Castiel's thigh, fingers digging into firmly muscled flesh. He groaned loudly, shuddering, body stiff with tension as he felt the tight heat of Castiel wrapping securely around his dick. He surged forward, pressed inside his lover until he was fully sheathed inside him. Castiel grunted with aroused interest, hand clamping down upon the handprint burned into Dean's flesh.

Dean cried out, eyes snapping closed at the connection locked into place. He could feel Castiel, feel him through their bond, and the link they shared that could never be broken. His scar was the portal for that link, a perfect scar forming a perfect half to Castiel's part of their personal jigsaw puzzle.

Dean felt Castiel, a vast ever shifting miasma of alien emotions, an intelligence far larger than his own tempered with an angel's innocence and a warrior of God's strength. Castiel was complicated and far more than Dean could ever imagine, yet he loved every part of him. He felt the warm red rush of Castiel's love poured into his own body coupled with the much purer white flash of Castiel's Grace, only slightly dimmed from the angel's time on Earth. Dean knew that this was the only way he would be able to feel and know Castiel's true self and he revelled in the beauty of him. He thought he screamed - I love you - to Castiel but he was too overwhelmed in Castiel's Grace to truly be certain.

Castiel felt contentment filter through him at the sound of Dean screaming proclamations of love loud enough for everyone to hear and he explored the soul of Dean Winchester, pouring himself through every essence of Dean, already familiar from when he'd careful re-assembled the hunter piece by piece. He felt the intense love that Dean was capable of and yet rarely showed, the strength of Dean's loyalty and unshakable need to do that which was right and good, the ever driving need to save people from the darkness in the world. Dean Winchester was a good man, despite the fact that Dean himself refused to believe it at times, too bogged down with images of all that he'd done in Hell to appreciate it. Castiel knew that Dean was good, and loved him for it and knew that Dean belonged to him.

He felt Dean inside him, his soul wrapped tightly around his own, pushing through him until every last piece clicked and bonded into place, Castiel knew that Dean would leave a piece of himself inside Castiel as much as he himself would leave a little piece of his Grace inside Dean when the bond was broken.

He felt Dean starting to move inside him, thick cock pushing and thrusting confidently inside him, sending shockwaves of pleasure pulsing through the angel's being. Castiel clamped his hand tighter against Dean's handprint scar, waiting to feel every aspect of Dean as the hunter made love to him.

Dean cried out wordlessly, overwhelmed by the feel of Castiel's hand against his scar, the feel of Castiel inside him and wrapped around his thrusting cock. Dean gave everything to Castiel, laid himself bare as he'd never done before, body vibrating with the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt in his life. His mouth worked soundlessly, eyes bathed and backlit from behind with the brightness of Castiel's Grace, dimmed down to manageable levels.

Castiel saw beauty in Dean, felt it with every movement that Dean made as the hunter adjusted the angle and started striking heftily against the angel's prostate. Castiel hooked his other leg upon Dean's shoulder, inviting Dean in still further and Dean pounded into him eagerly, losing himself in the pleasure of sinking deeper inside his lover.

Dean knelt before Castiel, adjusting the angle again and Castiel lifted, supported himself accordingly as Dean lengthened his strokes, fucking into Castiel with hard, rough pumps of his hips slapping against Castiel's exposed ass.

Castiel's hand had long since fallen away from Dean's shoulder, leaving Dean with only physical sensations, yet still he could feel mental stimulation from Castiel's grace that had been left behind. His body shook with need and he pumped his hips still harder against his lover's. He knew that they both would be sore in the morning but he didn't care. All that mattered in that moment, was Castiel and the mutually shared pleasure they gave each other.

Castiel wrapped one slender hand eagerly around his cock and started touching himself roughly, wrist snapping against engorged flesh as he stared purposefully up into Dean's flushed aroused face. Their eyes locked as Dean continued pumping into Castiel, and the angel continued to masturbate in front of him.

Castiel felt the wet rush of Dean's seed pumping inside him, pulsing into him in thick wet waves from Dean's pulsing dick. Dean broke eye contact, head thrown back as he screamed Castiel's name to the ceiling, overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. Castiel let himself go, thick semen pulsing from his dock onto his hand, and over their salt sweat slick abdomens. They collapsed upon the bed, spent and weary, bodies tangled in a messy heap of limbs and clashing torsos.

Dean kissed and caressed every last piece of Castiel he could reach, lapping up the cum from Castiel's skin and dick hungrily. Castiel wiped his hand through the cum staining Dean's skin before suckling it from his own fingers eagerly. Dean watched him with a smile upon his face before settling into Castiel's warm embrace. He pressed a tender kiss upon Castiel's ripe mouth, still feeling the after burn of Castiel's Grace inside him.

"I can still feel you inside me," he murmured against Castiel's plush lips, words a deep vibration against his mouth.

"I know, I feel you too," Castiel whispered back.

Dean smiled at that, eyes locking with Castiel's, uncertain as to what to even say. To say anything would ruin the moment, the hunter knew so remained silent. He felt the happiest, the most settled he'd ever felt in his own life and he began to hope, even just a little bit, that things would be better in the future, that there would be happiness for him.

"There will be happiness, for both of us," Castiel assured him, forcefully.

"I know," Dean told him, and he smiled when he realized he meant it. "As long as we're together, we will be."

"We'll always be together," Castiel assured him, laying his hand upon Dean's shoulder, fingers slotting into the jigsaw of Dean's scar.

Unlike before, there was no flare of shared consciousness, no mingling of essences, their natural guards blocking where they'd been low before. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's ripe mouth, before he settled into Castiel's tender arms.

"Sleep now, Cas," Dean told him, even though he knew that Castiel wouldn't.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, indulgently and held the hunter as Dean slipped gradually into weary, sated sleep.

The angel watched over his charge, just as he usually did, secure in the knowledge that they belonged together, and were two halves of one whole. They knew each other better than they could ever know another, bound together by burnt flesh and mingled souls, bright shining Grace and fragile, broken soul.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear as he had done countless times before. "I always have done and always will."

For one brief instant, Dean smiled and settled ever more closely into the angel's body and slept on.

~fini~


End file.
